


Puppy

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: Explicit Works [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this like 3 years ago and decided to upload it here, these two were literally my first ship back in the day. I an't believe lil 8th grade me wrote a gay smut porn, oh wait no yes I can.</p><p>Basically just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> (This is where I place commentary looking back at it from today's perspective)

Seto had left for his job at as the CEO of a major company, needing to take care of some important business. And Katsuya stayed behind at home, just staring at the table. On it were some papers and he just assumed maybe they were business related and the oaf had forgotten them, but it was a note directed at him.

It reads- "To my dear puppy, I love you. Even though you knew that already I don't think I say it enough. I am sorry for not showing my affection much, I was just raised that way and hold myself like that as a businessman.  So far the laws in our country will not allow for us to marry but that may change some day. - Love, Seto

That night Seto came back late, but it was part of his plan. He walked into the bedroom and saw his blonde sitting and waiting for him.

"Weeell?" he sort of sneered, seemingly agitated.

"Puppy, all I was doing was finishing a... a project." Seto replied, attempting to look cute. (He's not good at doing that though so...)

"Aaaall right, well I have to believe Dragonbreathe"

"That's enough you.." the dragon pulled his pup into his lap, holding and cuddling him. The pup yelped when he realized that Seto was stroking his lower area. He blushed when his boyfriend kissed his face softly.  Seto cradled and caressed him softly into position in bed and began helping the blonde to pull off his shirt. Katsuya could feel him breathing down his neck, and licking it a little. The dog got hard realizing what comes next. And they quickly pulled off the remaining coverings. 

Seto then slipped his member into his adorable boyfriend's anus, begin to thrust his pelvis. They did it, as you guessed, "doggie-style", as they usually began.Seto then grabbed his pup's member and stroked it, making the boy moan with pleasure. They kept that up a few moments, getting harder with each that passed. Seto pulled out and crawled into position 69 with Katsuya. The CEO tongued the tip and felt his puppy do the same. 

Now they were pretty competitive, so Seto put the tip down further into his mouth, sucking. The pup was joyfully licking the certain spot that he knows to trigger his lover. The blonde gasped when the brunette deep-throated his penis. Seto still wasn't done yet, he got up from that position and cuddled up to his boyfriend, nuzzling his nipples. The blonde yelped again when his neck got nuzzled as well. The brown-haired CEO touched his lips against the others and swiped his rtongue across requesting entry. They began the french kiss make-out session. (Addition commentary: that was probably the worst sentence in this story truthfully.) Seto's tongue touching every inch of Katsuya's mouth. They stop in order catch breathe.

Lastly, they finish it the way it started. Seto thrusts speedily bringing both of them closer to orgasm. Puppy began to stroke his own penis and moans "Se-se- seto o-oh~"

Seto's hand shot down to his dog boner (*alergic reaction to the pun* God, no wonder China banned that stuff) and he stroked it too. That's when he ejaculated into his boy. The blonde let loose an orgasm too, gasping. Kinky little Seto took some from his hand and put it in his pup's butt. Then licked some of that. And he kissed his love goodnight. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms on the mess of a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> And would you believe that my mom found this in my room recently and actually read it? *Nervous queer laughter* She said she liked it.
> 
> Fun fact: the paper version of this was transferred to the computer by me furiously typing at a keyboard listening to Bloodhound Gang sing about the kind of things only Prince would sing about. (also the Offspring but they aren't really related to this hahaha)


End file.
